1. Field
The present disclosure relates to complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of information and communications technology (ICT) and digitization of electronic devices, image sensors having improved performance have been used in various fields of, for example, digital cameras, camcorders, portable phones, personal communication systems (PCSs), game machines, security cameras, and medical micro cameras. In general, the image sensor may include a pixel array including photodiodes (PDs) and a peripheral circuit region. A unit pixel may include a photodiode PD and a transfer transistor. The transfer transistor may be disposed between the photodiode PD and a floating diffusion region and may transfer charges generated by the photodiode PD to the floating diffusion region.